Weightless Chimes
by Beckon
Summary: And yet, there was that sensibility and vulnerability to her just the same. Oneshot.


_You are exactly where you're supposed to be…_

"How long have you had this place up here?" he questioned as he took a moment of pause just outside the small front porch of the smaller cottage house; eyes looking over the oak-wood façade and taking note of the small ornaments she had hung outside of the windows.

A light chuckle escaped her at the question as she moved up the trio of steps just before she reached the front door. Fingers carefully retrieved the key she had stored away in her jacket that morning and used it to release the small lock in front of her. "A few years maybe, I've lost track of how long it's been. I figured since I'm always up here picking flowers every other month, it wouldn't hurt to have a nice place to stay. Not to mention, a little mountainside cottage is the perfect remedy to a long and stressful week."

"I suppose that's why you've been making more trips up here then." Ukitake remarked; watching as a gentle breeze stirred a small response from a hanging wind chime just to the other side of the porch.

"It doesn't hurt to take a little break now and again; not to mention, it gives me some time and space to think of some new projects for my classes or ideas for the Female Shinigami Association. Now, come on, the mountainside gets much darker at an earlier time than the city does. And there are a lot more wild animals around here."

He decided to take her advice and moved to follow after her; moving in through the doorway before it swung closed behind him. The inside was just as cleanly and neatly organized as it was outside, he didn't really think she had much interest in interior designing but… she seemed to have a knack for it anyways. The overall design and arrangement of furniture reflected her sense of simplicity in most matters while maintaining a high level of collective composition as well. "Perhaps we should suggest that everyone wearing Captain jackets acquire a cottage in the mountains, maybe then there would be less to deal with when things get stressful."

"Actually Captain Soifon has quite a large establishment on the other side of the mountains." Unohana replied as she carefully slipped the white jacket from her shoulders; hanging it on the nearby hook that protruded from the wall. "We cross paths every now again but we prefer to act as though we don't see each other; it makes for an easier relaxation period when you can think that no one here sees you."

He supposed he shouldn't be surprised that the Second Division Captain had a place much like this; the other female Captain enjoyed her own sense of secrecy and she was incredibly private with her personal life. Which is why, he supposed, he found it to be a surprise when he figured out that the Fourth Captain herself had a place much like that. She was not normally one for this kind of isolation but he supposed since it was just meant to be a temporary weekend lodging, there was nowhere else to go with it. Then again, the idea of having a runaway house to go to was a comforting thought. "I will admit, it is a tempting thought. I'm sure it's a lot less stressful when you know you have another place to go to whenever you wish."

"I suppose you could see it that way." she nodded as she headed towards the back part of the cottage. "I only see it as a brief resting area and a place for creativity. Although, I do agree there could be other uses for it- perhaps some time in the future it will be able to serve another purpose; for now however, I check in on it every month to make sure it's still in proper order."

Well, if anyone found out that this was the property of the Fourth Division Captain herself, he figured everyone would make sure to keep clear of the vicinity.

He watched her as she eventually disappeared into an open doorway that turned out of his view; leaving him just momentarily by himself. Carefully slipping off his own jacket, he set it up on the hook next to her own and took a few moments to look over the sitting area once more. The artisan decorations that curved across the walls seemed to take the shapes of butterflies and flowers that followed along doorframes and window sills. She always had a way of making a place seem warm and welcoming all at once; that in itself reflected off of her personality and overall being.

There was no sense in denying that the Fourth Division Captain herself was a complicated yet simplistic woman. On the outside, she seemed to glow with a motherly essence and gained respect from even a simple stranger with just one look. She was often time referred to as the 'backbone' of the Society, next to Captain Yamamoto himself; then again, there was the rumor that she was second in power next to him… which everyone would plead no contest to. And yet, there was that sensibility and vulnerability to her just the same. She was amazingly beautiful and there was nothing in this world or even the next that could hold a candle to her.

"I think I might just look into getting a place like this."

"That's quite alright." she called back from where she was settling a new kettle on the stovetop. "We can share this one."

**A/N: I'm pretty certain that I'll never be able to get a solid grip on this couple but I applaud anyone and everyone who can pull them off flawlessly.**


End file.
